Survival Mode
Author's Note Hello! Gridmerc here. This will be one of the biggest stories that I may write. It will take some time to completely finish. If you like to give suggestions on how the story will be portrayed, feel free to leave a message on my wall and I will get back to you. Some mobs are used in the story and I intended not to use all. Without further ado, enjoy the story! Chapter 1: New Beginnings 13, 2095 Location: Unknown Oh no... the gates. Close it! Great, the gate is not functioning. It’s now stuck open. We are screwed. I’ll not attract any noise. Those Creepers are near that they can hear us. I’ll fix the systems again. Hurry. We….. GET DOWN! ... 30, 2095 Location: Abandoned Shack, Hail Town My name is Andrew, and I am one of the survivors of the hell that I am living in. The world that I live in is not how it used to be. Those creatures that invaded us... the Creepers... they were the ones that are responsible for the havoc and the destruction of humanity. They attack and self-destruct when they see anyone of us and they leave a huge crater, and destroy any building or place that are near. Anyone that is in a 10 meter distance can also die from the blast. I am with a group of survivors. We do whatever it takes to survive and we help each other in dire situations, and we don't leave each other behind. The people are Derek, Angie, Willy, and Sam. All of us have our own story of the tragedy, and we don't want to talk about it. It's too painful to speak of it, what more of just mentioning it. In this world, there is only one big plot of land. The rest is ocean. On the land, there are 10 towns. Namely: Hail, Operal, Sete, Axpron, Ruby, Tomlin, Hot, Cleve, Kilox, and Warbred. All of those towns are big and they are a few kilometers away from each other. We found this shack that has enough food for a week. We are shifting work to always have a checkout of the outside to prevent any Creepers or people who wants to steal our food and can potential kill us. I'll update with what is happening soon. 6, 2095 Location: Floral Road, Hail Town What were you doing Angie?! We might have gotten all of us killed! Now all our food is stolen by those Raiders! They outnumbered me. Do you expect me to kill all of them one by one? They'll get me for sure, and you guys as well. It does not matter. You could have warned all of us. Give her a break, Derek. She was lucky that she is still alive despite the Raiders decided to shoot her with an arrow. *Sigh. Fine, I'll cut some slack. But next time, don't let this happen. Guys, I found a building here. Let's find some supplies and stay in here for the night. *Three days later 9, 2095 Location: Tom's Diner, Hail Town *knocks Anyone here? State your intentions. My name is Ryan. I am giving you the offer to live with us. There are other people also with me that seek to find a solution for this madness. You can say that we are trying to bring back humanity. I think this guy is lying. I don't trust him. I don't know about this. Do you guys have food and shelter for us? Oh yes yes. We may be a lot of people, but don't think we are not prepared. We have shelter, weapons and food for all of us, including you, to survive. How can we trust you? If I was the enemy, I would have outnumber you all. I am giving you my word... So, are you with me? Guys... do you think we should trust this person? I think so... And so it's decided. We will pack up our stuff and supplies. Ride in my car if you guys are ready. And so, my group and I hop in to Ryan's car... hoping that whatever he says is true and we can even survive with the rest of the people that are not like the Raiders. This will be a three day ride. It's pretty far off. We are going to a different town, aren't we? Yes... We are going to Axpron. That is going to take a while. Don't worry. If you run out of supplies, just ask your friend on the front seat to open the glove compartment for some food and water. *opens the compartment Oh sweet! This is going to be good. Don't finish it all by yourself there... Of course not. Why would I? The journey to Axpron begins. So far, so good. 12, 2095 Location: Bunker, Axpron Town Welcome to New Foundation. My name is Commander Joseph... So you met Sergeant Ryan here. Did he give you a safe journey? It's nice to meet you, and it's great to be in a place where there are no creepers. Oh yes. Our gates can withstand the blast of the creepers. Inside, we are running as if it is a normal place to be in. While you're in, why don't you meet with the two gate keepers here? This is Corporal Rick and Corporal Walter. A pleasure to meet all of you here. Walter. Check the gate. Alright, but you better watch out your tone. We'll handle your protection here and out. Just watch yourselves. Manners, Rick. We don't want the people here to have a bad impression on you. Sorry Commander. My apologies, I may be a bit angered and moody at times. Welcome to the New Foundation, by the way. If you're ready, just follow the Commander and he will show you guys the place to stay. My group and I have cozy places to live in and each one of us have a water supply. We are happy that we are living in this place. We believed that we will be safe from the outside. We believed... 13, 2095 Location: New Foundation, Axpron Town *1:30 AM WALTER! Stop sleeping on the job! I'm sorry... I'll just get some coffee to ease the sleepiness. Hurry up. I'll call a dispatch to silently snipe the Creepers near the gate. *Pours the coffee *Bumps to Walter *coffee spills to the machine Oh no... the gates. Close it! Great, the gate is not functioning. It’s now stuck open. We are screwed. I’ll not attract any noise. Those Creepers are near that they can hear us. I’ll fix the systems again. Hurry. We….. *Creeper detonate sound GET DOWN! To be continued... Category:Dramapasta Category:Chat Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creeper